Harry Potter Reads Percy Jackson
by t s wolff
Summary: Self explanitory title!  Harry Potter, his friends, the Dursleys, and from the past the younger Remus Lupin  Moony , James Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Sirius Black  Padfoot  read the Percy Jackson series and find out they have to save Camp Half-blood.


Harry Potter's Myth: Reading the Lightning Thief

Chapter One: The Books from Nowhere

Harry Potter, of Number Four, Privet Drive, was not an ordinary boy in many ways.

For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year.

For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.

And he also happened to be a wizard.

Harry Potter and his friends, after the defeat of the Great Lord Voldemort and all of his tiny Horcruxes, were ready to just sit back, relax, and enjoy the day.

"I only wish that I could see my parents again," sighed Harry glumly. He had only seen them once before, through the Mirror of Erised.

Suddenly, an eerie voice broke out and said, "And you shall have your wish!"

The room was silent. Who did that come from? How could they grant the wish?

George broke the silence by saying, in a hollow voice because of his brother's death, "That was rather ear-ie!" (George had lost an ear, Serverus Snape's work).

"Yeah, wonder who could have sent it," said Arthur Weasley.

"Remus!" said Mrs. Weasley from the other room. How did you get here?" Then there was a gasp, and a lot of clattering noises.

Harry and Ron ran in to see whatever was the matter there, and there, standing, were the fully grown Remus Lupin, werewolf, wife of Nymphadora Tonks, ex-professor at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, but what they saw next gave them a huge shock: the teenage Moony, the wise one of the Maurauders, werewolf, trouble-causer, homework-doer, one of the creaters of the Maurauder's Map.

"Mr. Weasley! You've got to come see this!" shouted Harry.

"Yeah, dad!" screamed Ron, in shock. "This is really confusing, you need to come clear it up for Mum, Harry and I! There are Two Lupins in the room here!"

This caused Mr. Weasley to run into the kitchen, and slump back and faint.

And in came the voice again. "You asked, now I'll answer!"

And into the room came the yonger Sirius Blak, Padfoot, trouble-maker, Snape-hater, Marauder, etc. etc. etc, looking just as confused as everyone else.

The voice trembled through the building. "Now I bring some friends to see them too!"

Neville suddenly appeared, as if he had Apparated, out of nowhere into the kitchen of the Burrow, looking around, extremely confused.

Was this all a joke someone was playing on Harry? Or was it real?

The youngers couldn't be a joke, Harry decided, as he stared in wonder at the ceiling.

He did not notice a few more visitors... Frank Longbottom, as healthy as he was when at Hogwarts, and James Potter, teenage boy, around 16 years old, though not their mothers...

"Who are you people?" asked James, confused, looking around nervously.

"Well... I know this is going to sound strange to you, but... I'm your son from the future," mumbled Harry.

There was an outburst of excitement. "You mean this is the FUTURE?" gasped Sirius excitedly. "Oh, good!"

"It certainly is fascinating to see the future me," said Moony (I'll call the younger Moony and the older Remus or Lupin).

"It's so interesting to see my son, grown up, when I'm only teenage!" chuckled James.

"This will be a wonderful experience," .said Frank.

"Or not," mumbled Harry, noticing as the Dursleys entered the room, this could not be a joke!

"Who're they?" asked Sirius.

"My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And this is my cousin Dudley."

"Looks a little on plump, let's starve him, shall we?" grinned Sirius.

"Don't you dare!" screamed Aunt Petunia. "Who are these people?"

"More of your lot?" said Uncle Vernon.

"This is James, my father. He's from the past. The others... well, this is my godfather, Sirius Black, only younger. This is Remus Lupin, older and younger, if he hadn't taught me the Patronus charm your son would've had his soul ripped out! This is Frank Longbottom, he's Neville's dad... you've met Mr. Weasley... these are his kids, and there's his wife... There's Neville, he saved my life once... very brave, a true Gryffindor..."

The Dursleys looked as if this was all very hard to process. "Well, boy, you can't use magic, can you?"

"Now, I can, because I'm eighteen in five days, Uncle Vernon."

He pulled out his wand threateningly.

"Okay, we'll be nice, but what are we here for?" asked Dudley.

Aunt Petunia started to cry. "Polite little Duddykins..."

Harry and the Marauders started to laugh, they couldn't help it.

And the voice broke out again. "Read the books. They will help you understand. They aren't about you, but about another world, a world you must help survive in the future. I brought these people to cheer you up and make sure you actually read the books... no, to read the books, here..."

And there was Hermione, hair flapping in the wind, and Luna Lovegood. "Oh, hello Stubby," she said cheerfully as she plopped down on the couch. "May I have your autograph?"

"I'm not Stubby!" said Sirius.

"Oh, really?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm Sirius Black!"

"Oh," was all she could say to that.

And suddenly five books appeared in the air: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book One; The Lightning Thief; Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Two; The Sea of Monsters; Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Three; The Titan's Curse; Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Four; The Battle of the Labyrinth; Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Book Five; The Last Olympian.

"Who is this Percy Jackson?" asked Frank. "I've never heard of him!"

"Well, you will now!" Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down in the pink armchair in the living room. "Are you listening or not?"

"Listening," said Luna, Ron, George, Neville, Frank, Remus, Moony, Harry, James, Sirius, Molly (Mrs. Weasley), Arthur (Mr. Weasley), Ginny, and even the Dursleys, though a bit reluctantly.

"Then let's proceed!" she said briskly.


End file.
